There are two types of refrigerator drawers conventionally used in refrigerators, namely, a refrigerator drawer of an integral structure as shown in FIG. 1A, and another refrigerator drawer of a split structure as shown in FIG. 1B.
A baffle and a drawer body in the refrigerator drawer of the integral structure shown in FIG. 1A are configured as an integral part, and when the baffle or the drawer body goes wrong, neither of them may be detached to be processed. Moreover, the structure is limited by an injection mold—it is difficult to mold the baffle into a complex shape, which is not conducive to enhance the convenience of using the refrigerator drawer. Various panels of the refrigerator drawer of a split structure shown in FIG. 1B employ a snap structure, and the baffle of the drawer and various side plates of the drawer body adopt a split structure, but the structure requires frequent replacement of injection molds, which brings some trouble to the production; and furthermore, the number of snaps used in this structure is large, and the snap is easy to break and has a high scrap rate, such that it is very easy to damage the snaps during installation or removal of the panels of the drawer body and the baffle, thereby causing the panels of the drawer body and the baffle scrapped.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a refrigerator drawer that is easy to assemble and disassemble and has a low scrap rate.